Sensualnie
by Chamilia
Summary: Taki trochę AU. Rozpoczynamy w barze Joe'go. POV Callie i POV Arizona. Rating podskoczył do M.
1. Chapter 1

Wieczór upływał spokojnie. Drinki, rozmowa.. Atmosfera wspaniała, jakbyśmy znały się od bardzo dawna. Wyczuwałam w jej spojrzeniu coś niedopowiedzianego. W powietrzu wisiały słowa, których pewnie nikt nigdy nie wypowie na głos. Intrygujące.

W pewnym momencie przeprosiła mnie i wyszła do toalety. Kiedy podążała w kierunku drzwi, wiodłam za nią wzrokiem. Była przepiękną kobietą, jej urok zapierał dech w moich piersiach. Dopiłam drinka i postanowiłam pójść za nią. Nie wiem czego oczekiwałam.

Jej twarz skierowana w stronę lustra, błękitne oczy skupione na wodzie lecącej bez sensu z kranu. Kiedy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi podniosła wzrok i odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszłam do niej o krok bliżej, rękę kładąc na delikatnym ramieniu. W lustrze jej odbicie, wzrok ujawniał niepewność. Uśmiech mówił jednak za siebie. Ten cudowny uśmiech, na widok którego miękną kolana. Kiwnęła głową, a mnie nic więcej nie było trzeba mówić.

Swą dłoń wolnym ruchem przesunęłam z jej barku na środek pleców, tuż pod karkiem. Następnie powiodłam palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, na tyle wolno by wywołać u niej dreszcze ale i na tyle szybko by po chwili moja dłoń znalazła się tuż nad jej dżinsami.

Bezustannie obserwowałam ją w lustrze, widziałam jak zamyka oczy i jej twarz rozjaśnia się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem mego dotyku. Nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej ruszyłam dłonią w drogę powrotną do jej drugiego barku. Wydała z siebie gardłowy pomruk przyjemności. Kiedy ma dłoń zajęła już miejsce na jej ramieniu, delikatnie kciukiem pogładziłam jej szyję.

Znów mruknęła i otworzyła oczy. Cudownym uczuciem było zobaczyć ten oceaniczny błękit. Położyła swą dłoń na mojej i odwróciła się do mnie przodem. Oparła się o umywalkę nie spuszczając ze mnie swojego spojrzenia ani na sekundę. Uśmiech ponownie zagościł na jej pełnych ustach, a jej oczy mówiły, że to dopiero początek. Skinęła ponownie głową.

Nasze dłonie wciąż złączone zmieniały swe położenie. Spokojnym ruchem pozwoliła mi na wodzenie palcami po jej dekolcie. Jej delikatna skóra była tak wspaniała w dotyku. Palcem wskazującym ruszyłam w dół jej torsu, delikatnie przesuwając go między jej piersiami i kierując się w dół po chwili złapałam za klamrę paska.

Spojrzałam na nią i w jej oczach rozpoznałam ciekawość. Podczas gdy ja trzymałam jedną dłoń na klamrze jej paska, jej ręka powędrowała na moje ramię. Przysunęła mnie do siebie na tyle, by jej twarz oparła się spokojnie o moje ramię. Zmieniła ułożenie głowy i czułam, jak wdycha mój zapach. Mruknęła zachęcająco i mokrym językiem pokonała trasę od mojego obojczyka do płatka ucha.

Odetchnęłam czując przebiegające elektrony między nami. Pachniała tak cudownie. Wtuliła się we mnie, a jej dłonie powędrowały pod moją koszulkę. Gładziła mnie po plecach, a ja nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać.

- _Arizona.._ – wyszeptałam.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten moment stał się przełomem. Odsuwa się ode mnie na tyle daleko, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy, jej dłonie tym razem spoczywają na moich biodrach. Uśmiecha się delikatnie, jednak na tyle mocno, że dołeczki w jej policzkach pojawiają się równie niespodziewanie co dreszcze na mym ciele. Mruczę z zadowolenia, zatapiając się w jej oceanicznie niebieskich oczach.

Zbliża się ponownie i podnosząc swą uroczą główkę rozchyla delikatnie usta. Jej mokry język muska mą dolną wargę i już po chwili zatapia się we mnie. Czuję ciepło jej dłoni na swojej szyi, druga błądzi po moich plecach. Decyduję się zdjąć z niej niepotrzebną kurtkę. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo zsuwam ją z jej ramion, staram się nie przerwać pocałunku.

Kiedy zaczyna nam brakować powietrza, odrywam od niej usta i patrzę w jej oczy. Pożądanie, które niemal od razu przeszywa mnie na wskroś powoduje, że chcę więcej. Działam jak na auto-pilocie, nie zastanawiając się ani minuty czego ona tak naprawdę ode mnie chce. Kiedy zdejmuje ze mnie marynarkę i zaczyna rozpinać guziki mojej koszuli, słyszę zalotne mruczenie. Nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku.

„Chcę Ciebie…" – szepce, a ja momentalnie wpijam się w jej pełne usta. Nasze języki tańczą ze sobą w szalonym tańcu walcząc o dominację, a moje myśli zatrzymują się ponownie. Wreszcie pozbywa się mojej koszuli, co pozostawia mnie w samym staniku. Jej dłonie dotykają każdego kawałeczka mojego ciała, co jakiś czas zatrzymują się, by wbić we mnie paznokcie. Ból przyjemności. Zdecydowanym ruchem pozbywam się jej błękitnego sweterka, który w tak cudowny sposób uwydatnia kolor jej oczu i zaczynam całować jej szyję. Przygryzam i ssam delikatny punkt, który szybko okazuje się być jednym z najwrażliwszych na jej boskim ciele.

Wciąż ją całując schodzę niżej, teraz muskam wargami jej obojczyk. Widoczne kości sprawiają, że jest mi jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Jedną dłonią masuję jej falującą w przyspieszonym tempie nierównych oddechów pierś, podczas gdy moja druga dłoń wędruje na klamrę jej paska. Zaczynam go rozpinać i w tym samym momencie czuję, jak odpycha mnie od siebie. Lekko zaskoczona podnoszę głowę by spotkać jej zamglone oczy. Kolejny raz obdarza mnie tym magicznym uśmiechem i już wiem, że nigdy nie będę mogła się jej oprzeć.

Niepodziewanie łapie mnie za ramiona i odpycha do tyłu, aż moje ciało zatrzymuje się na zimnej ścianie za nami. Mocno mnie do nie przyciska, nie przypuszczałam, że ma w sobie tyle siły. „Teraz moja kolej…" – szepce do mojego ucha, po czym wsuwa mi język w usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Zimno ściany miesza się z gorącem mojego ciała i nie mogę dłużej się powstrzymywać. Czuję, że zaraz eksploduję. Jej sprawne ręce spoczywają na moich piersiach. Pieści i masuje obie jednocześnie, w tym samym czasie zostawiając znak na mojej szyi. Dreszcz przeszywa moje ciało, gdy niepodziewanie przygryza płatek mojego ucha. „Jesteś taka cudowna…" – szepce, a ja czuję, że nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Po krótkiej chwili jej usta odnajdują mój twardy sutek.

Wydaję z siebie niekontrolowany jęk, kiedy go przygryza, a po chwili ssie, jakby bez opamiętania. Wplatam dłonie w jej blond loki i mimowolnie zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek miał tak delikatne włosy. Ciężko oddycham, moja klatka piersiowa faluje pod jej dotykiem, a między udami czuję znajome, przyjemne ciepło. Ta piękna blondynka całuje moje wrażliwe na dotyk piersi jednocześnie walcząc z paskiem u mych spodni. Po chwili zsuwa je w dół aż do kolan i kontynuuje liżąc wilgotnym językiem mój brzuch. Mrucząc głośno schodzi coraz niżej, gdy w tym czasie jej delikatne dłonie zaczynają odnajdywać drogę do mojej kobiecości. Do punktu, w którym nie ma już odwrotu. Zamykam oczy i odchylam się do tyłu, by dać się ponieść emocjom.

Mój świat wiruje, kiedy poprzez materiał majteczek dotyka mnie językiem. Kiedy próbuję jej dotknąć, łapie mnie za nadgarstki i wstaje, podnosząc moje ręce dopóki nie znajdują miejsca nad moją głową, oparte o ścianę. „Bądź grzeczna..." – szepce mi do ucha uwodzicielskim tonem, jedną ręką trzymając nadgarstki, w czasie gdy druga walczy z zapięciem mojego stanika. Gdy materiał się rozluźnia bierze moją lewą pierś do ust, jednoczenie uwalniając nadgarstki z uścisku. Spogląda mi w oczy. „Nie próbuj mnie dotykać. Dziś ja tutaj rządzę." – mówi stanowczo swoim delikatnym głosem i kiedy przytakuję, wraca do pieszczenia mojego rozpalonego ciała.

Zdejmuję stanik, a ona pomaga mi uwolnić się z dżinsów, które cały czas były opuszczone do kolan. Kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że właśnie stoję w brudnej, barowej ubikacji jedynie w szpilkach i stringach dociera do mnie, że teraz ona klęczy przede mną. Wszystko znów wiruje wokół , kiedy jej gorący, mokry język wędruje w górę moich ud, a dłoń masuje moje najczulsze miejsce poprzez materiał bielizny. Jestem pewna, że ta kobieta doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę jak mokra już jestem, jak bardzo mnie to wszystko podnieca.

Głośno i wolno oddycham, czuję krew krążącą w moich żyłach, nieopisaną prędkość z jaką bije mój puls. Kolejny niespodziewany dreszcz przeszywający moje ciało uświadamia mi, że dłoń tej przepięknej, seksownej blondyneczki gwałtownie wsuwa się w moje majteczki, jej palce szybko odnajdują punkt, w którym chcę ją mieć, w którym chcę ją czuć…

To uczucie spełnienia spada na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. W tym momencie nie chcę ale i nie mogę myśleć, więc nawet nie próbuję. Jedyne co czuję, to jej palce we mnie, sprawnie poruszające się coraz szybciej i szybciej, zaspokajające moje pożądanie. Nasze nierówne oddechy mieszają się ze sobą w tym zadymionym jak zawsze pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze tylko moment. Jeszcze tylko jedno pchnięcie… I zsuwam się po ścianie w dół, by przykucnąć naprzeciw niej, jej palce ciągle jeszcze we mnie. Przyćmione światło skutecznie maskuje jej emocje.

Patrzy mi głęboko w oczy, jakby pytając czy wszystko w porządku, po czym wpija się w moje usta, a nasze języki kolejny raz łączą się w tańcu. Tym razem spokojniejszym, bardziej dziękczynnym. Kiedy wreszcie przestaję się trząść i moje mięśnie się rozluźniają, czuję jak wysuwa ze mnie swoje palce.

„Następnym razem Ty mnie zaskoczysz…" – mówi cicho i podnosi się. Wiodę za nią wzrokiem, widzę jeszcze przez chwilę jak patrzy w moim kierunku stojąc już przy drzwiach. Po krótkiej chwili wychodzi, a ja zamykam oczy. Wszystko skończone, czar prysł. Moja księżniczka dała mi to, co najlepsze, po czym zostawiła samą. Wstałam z podłogi jednocześnie ubierając się, po chwili stoję już przed lustrem. Spoglądam w nie i gdyby nie wypieki na mych policzkach, pomyślałabym, że to wszystko nigdy nie miało miejsca.

W pośpiechu wychodzę z pomieszczenia, mając nikłą nadzieję, że jeszcze ją zobaczę. Jednak tak jak przypuszczałam, to jedynie moje marzenie. Podchodzę do baru i zamawiam drinka, muszę się czegoś napić, muszę się uspokoić. Barman pyta mnie o imię. „Callie" – odpowiadam, a on wraz z drinkiem wręcza mi skrawek papieru. Odchodzi, więc decyduję się na rozwinięcie kartki. Jest tam jedynie numer telefonu.

_- Arizona…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, ale jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało - praca i wena twórcza nie idą w parze. Dziękuję za wszystkie wiadomości i mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam ten rozdział. Trochę spełnia rolę zapychacza, ale chciałam napisać dobre wprowadzenie do kolejnej części. Potrzebujemy trochę urozmaicenia. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :)**

* * *

Arizona's POV.

Odkąd wyszłam tamtego wieczoru z baru, minęło kilka dobrych tygodni. Nie pojawiałam się w nim więcej. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że denerwowałam się, że moge ją tam spotkać, czy dlatego, że poprostu nie miałam ochoty na przebywanie w tym miejscu. Jednak kiedy wreszcie dałam się namówić znajomym na wyjście na drinka, nie przypuszczałam, że spodoba mi się pomysł pójścia właśnie tam.

I tak utknęłam w tym zadymionym, tandetnym miejscu, w deszczowy wieczór, z drinkiem w ręku, słuchając o podbojach moich koleżanek i o stabilności w związkach innych. I kiedy jestem już całkowicie znudzona i najchętniej wyszłabym stamtąd jak najszybciej, byleby nie musieć dłużej tego słuchać, czuję, że telefon wibruje w kieszeni moich nowych dżinsów.

Rozglądam się do okoła, po czym przepraszm dziewczyny i wychodzę na zewnątrz by odebrać. Spoglądam na wyświatlacz, jednak numer nic mi nie mówi. Odbieram więc, witając rozmówcę standardowym przywitaniem.

-_ Dr Robbins, słucham?_

- _Cześć... Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?_ – słyszę znajomy głos, a kolana same się pode mną uginają. Mimo chłodu, który panuje na zewnątrz z powodu ulewy, jest mi niesamowicie gorąco.

- _Calliope... Witaj, oczywiście, że nie. O co chodzi?_

- _Pomyślałam, że może dałabyś się wyrwać na drinka? Jeśli masz czas i ochotę..._

Zastanawiam się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. To nie tak, że nie chcę się spotkać. Chodzi bardziej o to, że chcę, i to cholernie, ale nie jestem pewna, jak długo będę w stanie się przy niej kontrolować.

- _Pewnie, bardzo chętnie. Gdzie się spotkamy?_

- _Świetnie! Może... może tam gdzie ostatnim razem? Chyba, że masz coś przeciwko..._

- _Nie, nie, może być. Kiedy będziesz? Bo tak się składa, że właśnie stoję przed wejściem._

Usłyszałam jej cichy śmiech, po czym nastała krótka cisza. Powietrze moznabyło kroić nożem.

-_ To dobrze, bo ja właśnie opuszczam mój budynek... Spójrz proszę w lewo._

Odwracam się i w tym samym momencie połączenie zostaje zakończone. Dostrzegam ją, idącą w deszczu chodnikiem w moją stronę. Wygląda pięknie, jak zwykle. Muszę się przyznać, że w pracy starałam się jej unikać, co zaowocowało tym, że teraz nie jestem w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Porusza się z ogromną gracją, jej czarne włosy falują na wietrze idealnie dopasowując się do tempa w jakim idzie.

Kiedy jest już centymetry ode mnie, chwyta mnie za rękę i delikatnie całuje w policzek. Rumieńce momentalnie pojawiają się na mojej twarzy, a ja nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić. Uśmiecham się lekko i spoglądam w jej oczy. Widzę to. I mój mózg już opracowuje różne wersje tego, co za chwilę się stanie.

Czuję, jak chwyta mnie za ramię i prowadzi do uliczki na rogu budynku. Obserwuję ją dokładnie, nie ukrywam, że średnio podoba mi się taki pomysł. Jest stosunkowo zimno, wieje i pada. Ale grymas na mojej twarzy szybko znika, kiedy obdarza mnie najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek było mi dane zobaczyć.

Opiera mnie o brudną, zimną, ceglaną ścianę i przez moment przez myśl przechodzi mi fakt, że niekoniecznie dobrym pomysłem było zakładanie jasnej koszuli. Jednak i ta myśl szybko ucieka, kiedy jej dłonie znajdują miejsce na moich biodrach.

Przysuwa się do mnie tak blisko, że czuję jej przyspieszony, ciepły oddech na swojej szyji. Mimowolnie zamykam oczy i uśmiecham się sama do siebie. Do tej pory naprawdę nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo mi jej brakowało. Tego dotyku. Tego wzroku. Tego głosu. Z zamyślenia wyrywają mnie brutalnie jej słowa.

"Arizona... Dzisiaj moja kolej..." – szepce mi do ucha, i nim zdążę zbudować zdanie, jej lewa dłoń znajduje miejsce na moim karku, a ona przyciąga mnie do siebie w głębokim pocałunku. Nie musi czekać, na pozwolenie, oddaję się jej całkowicie. Droczę się z nią przez chwilę, jednak wiem, że dzisiejszej nocy ona będzie miała nade mną całkowitą kontrolę.

Nasze dłonie odkrywają nawzajem nasze ciała, jednak nie ma w tym nic z czułości i ciekawości, jak to miało miejsce za pierwszym razem. Teraz wszystko staje się bardziej realne, bardziej poważne i bardziej niecierpliwe. Od moich ust wreszcie przechodzi do mojej szyji, jej mokry język bada moją delikatną skórę. W pewnym momencie przygryza czuły punkt i wiem, że zostawi ślad, z którego prawdopodobnie będę musiała się tłumaczyć, jednak nie żałuję ani chwili. Z moich ust wydobywa się jęk przyjemności, wbijam paznokcie w jej plecy dokładnie w tym samym momencie kiedy jej dłonie odnajdują moje piersi i ściskają je delikatnie.

"Calliope..." – staram się powiedzieć jej, że może to nie jest najlepsze miejsce na tego rodzaju zajęcie, ale nie mogę się skupić na tyle, by wypowiedzieć spójne zdanie. Mój oddech jest już bardzo nierówny, a między udami czuję znajome, przyjemne ciepło. Powtarzam jej imię jeszcze kilka razy, kiedy czuję jej usta na swoim dekolcie i dłonie na pośladkach. Jeszcze moment i nie wytrzymam. Naprawdę cieżko jest się opanować przy takiej pięknej kobiecie.

Odsuwa się ode mnie dosłownie na kilka centymetrów i patrzy na mnie czujnym wzrokiem. Zauważam, że jej oczy są ciemniejsze niż zwykle i uśmiecham się szeroko na samą myśl, że doskonale wiem, co się z nią teraz dzieje. „Chodźmy stąd." – proponuję, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że wcale nie musialam tego mówić głośno. Skinęła głową zgadzając się. „Muszę jeszcze wejść do środka i zabrać rzeczy. Poczekasz?" – kolejne retoryczne pytanie, jednak tym razem jedno z tych, które trzeba zadać mimo wszystko. Poprawiam więc koszulę i włosy, wierzchem dłoni przecieram usta by pozbyć się nadmiaru szminki, której napewno zostało na nich wiele. Uśmiecham się szeroko, pokazując dołeczki, które tak jej się podobają i szybkim krokiem wchodzę do budynku. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wreszcie się stąd wyrwiemy.

Już po chwili jesteśmy w drodze do jej mieszkania. Deszcz już trochę się osłabił, jednak dalej okropnie wieje. Obejmuje mnie w talii, a ja czuję się przy niej taka bezpieczna i potrzebna. Dawno tego nie czułam. Jestem świadoma, że dzisiejsza noc należy do niej, ale nie wiem czy będę w stanie oddać jej pełną kontrolę. A może mimo wszystko wydarzenia kolejny raz potoczą się tak, jak ja bym tego chciała?

Nie mogłam bardziej się mylić. Kiedy jedziemy windą na jej piętro, daje mi jasno do zrozumienia, kto tutaj dzisiaj rządzi. „Będziesz musiała mnie związać, jeśli chcesz kontroli." – droczę się z nią, a ona tylko tajemniczo się uśmiecha. Mam wrażenie, że gdy to powiedziałam, zobaczyłam błysk w jej oczach, jednak staram się to zignorować. Ona nie jest wcale tak przewidywalna jak mi się wydaje. Udowodniła to już jeden raz, nie potrzebuję kolejnego.

Wreszcie docieramy na jej piętro. Bierze moją dłon w swoją i prowadzi wzdłuż korytarza do swojego mieszkania, w między czasie wyciągając klucze. Jest teraz skupiona i pewna siebie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę się doczekać, aż dowiem się, co się dzisiaj stanie. Moja niepewność sprawia, że trochę się denerwuję i wydaje się, że ona to zauważa. Kiedy jesteśmy tuż przed drzwiami jej mieszkania, odwraca się w moją stronę i skupia na mnie całą swoją uwagę. Jej delikatna ale zarazem silna dłoń dotyka mojego policzka. „Spokojnie. Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz się denerwować." – szepce, po czym delikatnie całuje moje usta. Muszę przyznać, że momentalnie mnie to uspokoiło. „Wchodzimy?" – pyta, a ja tylko kiwam twierdząco głową. Nie jestem w stanie dłużej się skupiać. Chcę jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy. Tak bardzo jej pragnę. Tak bardzo jej potrzebuję...

- Calliope...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :) Zapraszam do komentowania i pamiętajcie, że mamy tutaj AU. Wszystko się może zdarzyć :)**

* * *

Arizona's POV.

Otwiera drzwi i pozwala mi wejść pierwszej. Od razu czuję specyficzny, delikatny zapach jej mieszkania. Zaczynam szukać jakiegokolwiek włącznika światła, kiedy niespodziewanie łapie mnie za ramiona i przyciąga do siebie, odwraca, a już po chwili moje plecy uderzają w twarde, drewniane drzwi. Mamrotam po nosem, ale bardziej z zadowolenia niż z bólu. Zasadniczo rzecz biorąc, nie jestem nawet do końca pewna, czy dobrze odczytuję własne uczucia.

Dzisiejszej nocy ona tutaj rządzi.

Jej cudowne usta momentalnie łączą się z moimi, namiętny pocałunek, podczas którego jej dłonie rozpinają moją kurtkę, pozwalając mojemu ciału się uwolnić. Kiedy kurtka została odrzucona gdzieś na bok, ta piękna kobieta postanawia pozbyć się też mojej koszuli. Jednak mimo, że jest bardzo cierpliwa i stara się nie przerwać pocałunku zbyt często, mnie jest już wszystko jedno do tego stopnia, że dosłownie muszę pozbyć się tych ubrań. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem, rozrywam guziki koszuli, pozostając jedynie w czarnym, koronkowym staniku.

Widzę, że nie może oderwać ode mnie wzroku, pewnie mogłybyśmy tak trwać całą wieczność. Ale nie mam ochoty na to pozwolić. Przytulam ją delikatnie do siebie, wdychając jej słodki zapach. Dreszcze przechodzą moje ciało, kiedy łapie mnie za ramiona i ponownie opiera o drzwi. Jedną dłoń trzyma na moim ramieniu, podczas gdy drugą delikatnie, prawie niewyczuwalnie wędruje po moim ciele. Niespodziewanie znów wpadamy w labirynt pocałunków.

Odchylam głowę do tyłu, na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe. Chcę jej dać lepszy dostęp do mojej szyji, tak uwielbiam czuć w tym miejscu jej usta. Jednak zanim zamykam oczy, widzę i czuję, że zaczyna również siebie pozbawić nadmiaru ubrań. Kiedy przygryza płatek mojego ucha jednocześnie słychać dźwięk upadającej na podłogę kurtki, a chwilę później koszulki. Popatrzyłam na nią, zaparła mi dech w piersiach. Ta kobieta jest naprawdę zniewalająca.

Sprawnym ruchem odwraca mnie i moje dłonie lądują plasko na powierzchni drzwi. „Patrz przed siebie." - szepce mi do ucha, w momencie, w którym dociera do mnie co się dzieje. Zaczyna budować się we mnie podniecenie, gorący żar podniecenia przepływa przez całe moje ciało, kiedy ona postanawia całować tył mojej szyji.

Czuję na sobie jej silne, ale zarazem delikatne dłonie, ciepły oddech i gorący, mokry język. Wędruje nim wzdłóż mojego kręgosłupa, a kiedy wreszcie dociera do mojego stanika, delikatnie go odpina. Całuje to miejsce na moich plecach, po czym czuję jej dłonie na moich ramionach. Wolnym ruchem zsuwa ze mnie ramiączka stanika, który po chwili ląduje na ziemi przede mną.

Jeszcze przez chwilę pieści moje ciało, po czym wyczuwam na sobie jej pełne piersi. Przytula się do mnie tak mocno, że ledwo mogę oddychać. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zdążyła się rozebrać, ale nie interesuje mnie to w tym momencie. Jej dłonie na moim brzuchu po chwili łapią moje piersi. Pieści je przez moment, nie tracąc czasu i zajmując się jednocześnie ssaniem mojego barku. Jestem już tak rozpalona, że różne obrazy wirują w mojej głowie i właściwie modlę się do Boga, by wreszcie zrobiła ze mną co tylko chce.

Niespodziewanie odwraca mnie przodem do siebie i całuje namiętnie. Podczas, gdy staram się utrzymać równowagę na swoich niestabilnych nogach, ona łapie mnie za pośladki i unosi do góry. Okazuje się, że całe moje starania były niepotrzebne. Odruchowo oplatam swoje nogi wokół jej talii i kiedy przerywa pocałunek by odwrócić głowę, wpijam się ustami w jej szyję.

Moje paznokcie i zęby zostawiają ślady na jej oliwkowej skórze podczas całej drogi do sypialni. Czuję jak kładzie mnie na łóżku, by po chwili być już nademną. Uśmiecha się w ten sposób, który mówi 'zobaczcie kogo tu mamy'. Wydaje mi się, że płonę pod jej spojrzeniem. Inicjuję pocałujek, moja dłoń łapie ją za tył szyji, jednak ona mnie odpycha. „Musisz mi zaufać." - szepce, a mnie poraz kolejny przeszywa silny dreszcz.

Jestem gotowa. Na nią. Na wszystko.

Kiedy rozpina moje dżinsy, zamykam oczy i staram się skupić na jej dotyku. Mimowolnie unoszę biodra, by pomóc jej pozbyć się ubrania. Kiedy rozchylam nogi, spodziewam się, że będzie droczyła się ze mną jeszcze przez chwilę. Na moment otwieram oczy, jedynie po to, by po chwili znów je zamknąć, kiedy widzę jej twarz zmierzającą w moją stronę. „Mogłabym dojść od samego patrzenia na ciebie." - słyszę i wydaje mi się, że moje serce wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej. Wymrukuję jakieś niezidentyfikowane słowo w odpowiedzi, kiedy nagle mój oddech się zatrzymuje.

Wypełnia mnie tak gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, że praktycznie krew przestaje krążyć w moich żyłach. Potrzebuję chwili, by złapać oddech i kiedy wreszcie mi się to udaje, zaciskam pięści na poduszce pod moją głową. Czuję, jak szybko i głęboko jej place zanurzają się we mnie, nie mogę oddychać. Jestem już tak blisko. Otwieram oczy, a ona pochyla się nade mną, wciąż ciężko pracując nad moim orgazmem. Obie wiemy, że potrzeba mi jeszcze tylko chwili. Tylko jednej chwili, by wysłała mnie na granicę.

„Jesteś taka mokra... I taka ciasna..." – mówi cicho, po czym delikatnie przygryza jeden z moich sutków. I tyle wystarcza. Wykrzykuję jej imię, moje mięśnie zaciskają się na jej palcach, wbijam paznokcie w jej ramiona. Nie jestem w stanie nad tym zapanować. Mój ciężki oddech jest efektem tego, do czego mnie doprowadziła. Kiedy po długiej chwili udaje mi się wreszcie wrócić na ziemię, ona leży obok mnie. Jej palce wciąż są we mnie i zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że moje mięśnie wciąż są zaciśnięte. Uśmiecham się nieśmiało i rozluźniam je, by mogła ze mnie wyjść. Jednak ona tego nie robi.

Zaskakuje mnie fakt, że znów zaczyna poruszać się we mnie, jednak tym razem dodając trzeci palec. Czuję lekki ból, ale tylko przez chwilę. Ona to zauważa. Podnosi się i zajmuje miejsce między moimi nogami. Odchylam głowę do tyłu i wiem, że znów zabraknie mi tchu. Rozchylam nogi jeszcze szerzej, czuję jej usta na wnętrzu swoich ud. Jej palce wciąż we mnie, po chwili dołącza do nich jej język. Nie mija moment, a ja znów wykrzykuję jej imię. Błagam o więcej. Szybciej. Mocniej. Głębiej.

A potem jest już tylko ciemność.

Gdy odzyskuję świadomość, ona leży znów obok mnie, dłonią gładząc mnie po policzku. „Wiedziałam, że tak może się stać, ale nigdy nie widziałam tego na własne oczy." - mówi. W tym momencie uświadamiam sobie co się właśnie stało. Podnoszę się, by pocałować ją w podziękowaniu, na większe okazanie wdzięczności nie mam siły. Wtulam się w nią i pytam, czy możemy poprostu iść spać. „Nie uciekniesz mi tej nocy?" - pyta śmiejąc się delikatnie, a jedyne co jestem w stanie zrobić, to przytulić się do niej jeszcze mocniej.

Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu mija od kiedy zasnęłyśmy w swoich ramionach, ale kiedy się budzę, słońce wdziera się do pokoju całkiem mocno. Po chwili dociera do mnie gdzie jestem i co tutaj robię. Wstaję z łóżka, w którym byłam sama i zakładam na siebie swoją koszulę, która wraz z resztą mojej garderoby z poprzedniego wieczora leży na szafce niedaleko łóżka. Wychodzę z pokoju i widzę ją siedzącą na kanapie w salonie, w którym wczoraj to wszystko się zaczęło. Uśmiecham się do niej szeroko, dociera do mnie całkowity obraz wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Podchodzę do niej i siadając na jej kolanach jednocześnie całuję namiętnie jej usta. Oddaje mi pocałunek i zaczyna go pogłębiać, kiedy drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania otwierają się. Odwracam się w stronę, z której dobiegł ten dźwięk i zamieram w bezruchu.

_- Callie? Co do cholery?_


End file.
